Something That Goes Boom!
by BobWhite
Summary: What would you do if your child’s school was taken over by a guy with a bomb strapped to his chest? Based off the movie: TO SAVE THE CHILDREN. Will have mild language and other factors. R&R 2 find out more!


**Author's Note:**

What would you do if your child's school was taken over by a guy with a bomb strapped to his chest? And another bomb that he plans to attach to a child? This story is a crossover between 7th Heaven and Law & Order: SVU. FBI will also play a major role in this story. As well as other cops from different county's and state's.

**First Day Back:**

_**It's time for real  
Tired of playin' it safe  
Inside I feel  
I've got what it takes  
To prove to the world  
Who I really can be  
I know for sure  
There's no stoppin' me!**_

I was singing to the music as I got dressed for my first day back to school since Christmas break. My dad had gotten me everything that I could possibly have asked for. Of course it wouldn't have been Christmas without visiting the Camden's and exchanging gifts with the kids.

_**No time to wait on the side  
Watchin' they all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it!  
Im comin' with it you know   
Let's get to startin' the show  
Turn up the lights of this stage  
No more waitin'!**_

Ruthie was meeting me at the corner and we were going to walk to school together.

_**It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready!  
It's my turn now ya Im strong and I'm steady!  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all   
It's my time gonna shine show you how because it's my turn now**_

My father always told me that I should try out for the Talent Show because I had a great voice. He said that I would probably be picked.

_**I'm in my groove  
Now I'm havin' some fun  
I know what to do and how to get it done  
Doin' things up tight and there's no holdin' back   
Make it good make it right hear the crowd react**_

I started dancin' as I grabbed my purse and backpack full of books and gear for the walk home from school.

_**No time to wait on the side  
Watchin' it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it!  
Im comin' with it you know   
Let's get to startin' the show  
Turn up the lights of this stage  
No more waitin'!**_

"**Alyssa hurry up, you're gonna be late if you dawdle any longer."**

"**Coming, just give me another minute. I gotta get my IPOD."**

_**It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready!  
It's my turn now ya Im strong and I'm steady!  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all   
It's my time for to shine show you how  
Because it's my turn now**_

I grabbed my IPOD and thundered down the steps and into the kitchen, still singing to 'It's My Turn'.

_**It's my turn now  
In my heart I Believe it  
And I can see how  
I can live what I'm dreamin'  
I understand now I know Who i am  
It's my chance  
Gonna dance  
Play it loud  
Because it's my turn now!  
My turn now**_

"**Go Alyssa, go Alyssa, do your thing,"** my cousin Aaron said. He was gay, but I still loved him. He was one of the only people I knew that no one made fun of. All the jocks loved him. Everybody loved him.

_**1 2 Now we do just what I've always wanted to  
3 4 Do some more everything I've ever wanted and waited for**_

We headed out the door, arms around each other's waist, dancin' and singing.

_**It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready!  
It's my turn now ya Im strong and I'm steady!  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all   
It's my time for to shine show you how  
Because it's my turn now**_

Ruthie was waiting for us with Martin at the corner and they burst out laughing when they saw us coming down the sidewalk, arms around each other dancin' and singing.

_**It's my turn now  
In my heart I Believe it  
And I can see how  
I can live what I'm dreamin'  
I understand now I know Who i am  
It's my chance  
Gonna dance  
Play it loud  
Because it's my turn now!**_

They got into the groove as I pulled my headphone around my neck so they could hear the music. The song switched to 'Push It To The Limit' and the guys started singing to it.

_**Yeah   
Come on now  
Here we go  
Let's do it **_

_**Yeeaah...**_

We were laughing, dancin' and singing as we came around the corner and headed towards the high school.

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah**_

_**I realized that this is where my heart is  
Now is the time to finish what I started  
Can't worry bout what other people might say  
It's who I am  
Gotta live my dream my own way**_

We were havin' fun and some of the jocks started cheering us on. I started doin' my street dancin' that I had learned when I had run with the Street Thugs in Texas.

_**Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or it's never  
Show em how we shine we gotta **_

People were laughin' and havin' fun while we danced and sang together.

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah**_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah**_

Could we have had any more fun before school began? Probably but we had to head in for classes.

_**Push it push it to the limit limit **_

_**That's right **_

_**Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop  
The champions are in the house  
Yeah we can be  
Winners cause we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands**_

I put my headphones back on and told Ruthie that I'd see her after school for the Talent Show tryouts. Listening to the rest of the song, I headed to my first class.

_**Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
We reachin for the sky now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we fly we gotta **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah **_

_**Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
We got it  
Wanna hear the crowd   
Everybody now  
Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
Can't stop us  
Gotta show them how  
We gonna bring the house down **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Let's go **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah **_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah **_

_**Push it to the limit...**_

Oh how did we not know what was about to happen next? Did we think that it would never happen to us? Were we that blind, thinking that Glenoak High School was safe and always would be?


End file.
